Face Down
by bhernandez02897
Summary: Sherry is getting physically abused by her new boyfriend. Can Jake get there in time to save her? One shot. Trigger for abuse.


_**A/N:Hey guys, I deleted this, cone some editing made it into a one shot since I couldn't figure out where to go from here, and decided to republish it. Enjoy!**_

Sherry Birkin looked at herself in the mirror, touching the bruise on her face and tries her best not to cry.

___Cover up with make up in the mirror, Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again__  
_  
'It was a one time thing, it won't ever happen again. Besides, it's not too bad, nothing a little make up can't fix.' She thinks to herself.

___You cry alone, then he swears he loves you_

Jason, her boyfriend, sat on the bed apologizing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry I just got so angry. I swear Sherry, I love you. It won't ever happen again."

Sherry nodded, believing him.

___Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_

But a week later it happened again. It was over something really stupid. In fact, she doesn't even remember what it was that he said she did wrong. He pushed her on the floor and began to punch her all over.

___Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt_

Sherry spit out blood and smiled a bloody smile. "This doesn't hurt, I know you can do better than that."

Of course it hurt, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream, or seeing her cry. What bothered her most was that she was afraid to leave. How in the world is she able to fight B.O.W.'s but can't take on a 6"4 man? It made no sense, but it was the truth. Maybe it's because he's human and they're monsters, although she's not so sure he counts as a human anymore.

One day she was going to get out of here and go live a normal life. Jason finally got off of her and left for work. For that, she was grateful. Sherry sits down on her bed and cries. _'This is the last time he is going to hit me. He told me he loves me, and I love him too. He just lost his temper, that's all.' _Once again she lies to herself. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knows that it will never end, but she doesn't want to believe it.

Over the next month his temper got worse. It even got to the point to where she had to lie to her job and say she was sick in order to let her bruises heal a little bit.

___Face down in the dirt, she says this doesn't hurt, she says, I've finally had enough_

He bashed her head in the floor and she finally broke. "I've had enough of this!"

He stopped hitting her as he got confused. This was her chance to get away from him. Sherry kicked him in his crotch, ran to her room, grabbed her phone and locked the door, pushing the dresser in front of it to make sure he wouldn't be able to get in. She then called the only person she could think of.

The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Yeah?" Jake Muller answered groggily, as he looked over at the clock.

"Jake! I need help please, I'm locked in my room and he's trying to get in. He's been hitting me, Jake. I can't take this anymore."

Jake was completely awake now. He started putting on his pants as he talked to her.

Sherry was now hysterical and although Jake was trying his best to stay calm for her, it wasn't working. Sherry wasn't scared of BOW's, this is just so wrong.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Stay on the phone with me."

"Okay."

"Jake ran out of his house and got into his car, speeding to Sherry's house. He made it there in less than three minutes by breaking the law, something he was already used to doing. By the time he was pulling in the drive way, he was at his boiling point.|

Jake kicked the door down and seen the man banging on Sherry's bedroom door, yelling disgusting things at her. Jake ran and yelled at the man, knocking him to the floor and punching him repeatedly. "You son of a bitch!" He yelled between clenched teeth. "Not so tough now, are you, ya little bitch?"

He continued beating the man until he was unconscious. Even then the only reason he stopped was because he knew Sherry was in the other room scared to death. He knocked on the door. "Open up Sherry, it's Jake."

He heard her moving the dresser away from the door and heard it unlock. He was ready to yell at her for sticking around and not calling him sooner but when he seen her bruised face, he felt numb. It could wait a little while. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

___Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

Before they walked out the door, he turned around and spit on the man(If he could even be called that). "You won't be seeing her ever again." He slammed the door shut, not wanting Sherry to see the man's face ever again in her lifetime.

As they drove back to Jake's house, he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't call him the first time he hit her, as it was obvious by the fading bruises that it had happened before.

Sherry stared out the window, trying to avoid the argument that she knew was coming. All of a sudden the car was jerked to the side of the road and parked. Sherry looked at Jake, who was now angry.

"What the hell Sherry? Did you not think that I would drop everything to come and help you? How long has this shit been going on?"

"Two months." She whispered.

Jake threw his hands in the air. "Two months. Seriously? Two whole fuckin' months that you have been sitting around getting your ass kicked, while I have been just sitting around, completely unaware of what was going on? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jake knew he should be more gentle, but he didn't care right now. He was pissed and he wasn't going to hide it.

"I'm sorry I just- I didn't want anyone to know, I thought I could handle it on my own.."

"And look where that got you." Jake blurted out, not thinking before speaking once again.

Sherry started crying, although she wasn't sure if it was from sadness or anger. "I know, okay? I know I am an idiot for sticking around. I feel bad enough without you adding fuel to the fire. I'm going to go wait for a bus."

"As she reached for the door, Jake grabbed her hand. "Look Sherry, I'm sorry. You're not an idiot, you were trapped. You just- I know you are smarter than this. You should have called me the first time he hit you. You know that I care about you. I'm here for you, Sherry."

Sherry smiled sadly. "I can see that now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

"I'm sorry for going all douche bag on you. Come on, let's get inside, it's cold out here."

___Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

As they sit by the fireplace, they turn to look at each other and smile, knowing that they have each other, and that's all that matters.


End file.
